slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130826155606
Właśnie wychodziłam ze szkoły kiedy usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Hej Su! Odwróciłam głowę ale szłam dalej i BAM! Wpadłam na słup. Siedziałam na ziemi i masowałam głowę, ktoś pomógł mi wstać, będąc już na nogach ktoś trzymał mnie za ramię. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przyglądających mi się z oddali Lysanda i Kastiela, nie widziałam dokładnie wyrazu ich twarzy,ale nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. - Ekhem.. Su ? S: Och.. ( To Nataniel ) N - Wszystko w porządku ? Dziewczyno patrz pod nogi! S - Tak w porządku... Eh, szło mi całkiem nieźle płóki ktoś mnie nie zawołał! N - Więc to moja wina tak? S - Ehh.. Nie. Dobra, wołałeś mnie, co chciałeś? N - Ach.. ( Nagle zrobił się cały czerwony. Nie opowiedział mi od razu więc zaczęłam ) S - Nat... N - chcialemcieocosspytac S - Co proszę? ( Ojej... Jest jeszcze bardziej czerwony... ) Możesz powtórzyć ? N - T-tak. Więc... Chciałem cię spytać, czy masz może dzisiaj trochę czasu? S - Ee... No mam dziś czas. ( Człowieku do czego pijejesz?! ) Westchnął i kontynuował, a czerwień na jego policzkach chyba trochę zelżała. N - Chciałabyś.. No wiesz. Przejść się ze mną do parku czy coś ? S - Och.. Wyglądał jak pomidor! Czekał na odpowiedź. S - No pewnie! Czemu nie, ale pierw muszę wrócić do domu, bo mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia. N - 17 Ci pasuje? S - Chyba tak. N - Ok przyjdę po Ciebie o 17! Muszę iść jeszcze coś zrobić! Poszedł w stronę szkoły, najwyraźniej mu ulżyło był bardzo zadowolony. Jest 14, Nataniel będzie za 3 godziny idę do domu. - Hej Su! Tym razem stanęłam i dopiero się odwróciłam Rozalia biegła w moją stronę. Cześć. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. R - Hej. Idziesz do domu? S - Tak, a Ty? R - Idę się spotkac z Leo, przejdziemy się razem? Od sklepu masz niedaleko prawda? S - Tak, spoko. Szłyśmy o rozmawiałyśmy o sprawdzianie który czekał nas we wtorek z biologii... Musze się do niego pouczyć przez weekend. Doszłyśmy do sklepów. R - Ok wchodzę! Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! S - Do zobaczenia. 10 minut poźniej byłam przed domem, weszłam do środka. Mama i tata stali w przedpokoju ubrani. M: O hej skarbie, zostawiłam Ci kartkę, myślałam, że wyjziemy zanim wrócisz. Jedziemy do dziadków, wracamy jutro.Podgrzej Sobie obiad w mikrofali, ledwo co wystygł. S: O, okej. Pozdrówcie ich ode mnie. T: Jasne. Bądź grzeczna. S: Zawsze jestem. T i M : Pa skarbie! S: Papa! Dobra pierw pójdę do Siebie... Weszłam na górę i się rozpakowałam. 14.30... Może odrobię lekcje. Zajęłam się opowiadaniem z polskiego, uzupełniłam ćwiczenia z geografii, zrobiłam równania z chemii, została mi historia, kiedy zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Spojrzałam za zegarek! Jejku już 15.30... Zeszłam do kuchni wziełam talerz i włożyłam do mikrofalówki okej za 4 minuty jedzenie będzie gotowe. Podskoczyłam bo ktoś zapłukał do drzwi. Nataniel już przyszedł? Spojrzałam na zegarek wskazywał 15.32. Podeszłam do drzwi otworzyłam i ujrzałam Kastiela. K : No cześć mała. S: Co Ty tutaj robisz? K: Stoję. Może zaprosiłabyś mnie do środka? Musiałam mieć głupią minę, bo ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. S: A, tak. Wejdź. K: Dziękuje. S: Co? K: Co co? S: Podziękowałeś? Wszystko w porządku ? Prysnął śmiechem. K: Nie jestem pewien. S: Okej... Zrzucił z Siebie kurtkę i położył na szafce. Bez słowa powiesiłam ją na wieszku. Odwróciłam się, w przedpokoju go nie było. Weszłam do kuchni. Rozciągał się, kiedy chciałam przejść do mikrofalówki obiął mnie ramieniem, poczułam, że się rumienie. K: Co mi robisz do jedzenia ? S: Tobie? Ach... Więc temu zawdzięczam tą wizytę, chciałeś się najeść. Zaśmiał się. K: Byłem w pobliżu i postanowiłem wpaść. BRZDĘK! K: Jedzenie gotowe! S: Haha. Wyjęłam ziemniaki i kotlety z mikrofali i nałożyłam Sobie surówki, chciałam dać coś Kastielowi, ale nie miałam co. Usiadłam przy stole, a Kastiel wstał wziął Sobie widelec nałożył Sobie trochę ziemniaków i włożył do ust. S: Problem się rozwiązał - powiedziałam do Siebie, Kastiel to usłyszał. K: Co mówisz? S: A nic... Wziął jednego kotleta. S: Hej! Może dasz mi coś zjeść? Mój towarzysz wyszczerzył oczy, ale nie mogł się wysłowić, bo miał pełną buzię. W końcu przełknął K: Przecież masz jeszcze jednego nie przesadzaj! S: Jesteś niemożliwy... Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. K: Chociaz, jedz, może cos Ci pójdzie w biust. S: Zmień płytę! Ja jestem zadowolona! K: Z czego? S: Z mojego biustu... - chyba się czerwienie. K: Z czego? S: Jesteś straszny. K. Straszny, niemożliwy, chcesz powiedzieć jaki jeszcze jestem? S: Nie. K: Dobry obiad. - Teraz jadł surówkę. S: Moja mama robiła. K: Więc z Ciebie żadna kucharka. S: Mogę Ci przyrządzić kanapkę jeśli masz ochotę. K: Dasz radę? S: Postaram się. Oboję zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Dokucza mi, ale w jego towarzystwie czuje się, taka rozluźniona, czy on mi się podoba? K: Będziesz tak stać przy tej lodówce? Zamyśliłam się, od razu otworzyłam lodówkę , wyjęłam masło, więdlinę i pomidory. K: Pfff.. Zignorowałam go. S: Są jeszcze kotlety odgrzać Ci? K: Ta, dzięki. Rozmawialiśmy ja zjadłam obiad on kanapki i kotlety, poszłam się ogarnąć do łazienki i przebrać w białe szorty, i czerwoną koszuklę. Poszłam do pokoju Kastiel leżał na moim łóżku. K: Ale się najadłem. S: Idziesz spać? K: A idziesz ze mną? NO I ZNÓW SIĘ CZERWIENIE! Usiadł złapał mnie za rękę i usiadłam mu na kolanach. Po chwili znów się położył, położyłam się obok niego, też byłam najedzona i musiałam odpocząć, przechylił głowę w moją stronę, a ja delikatnie w niego, czubek mojej głowy dotykał jego policzka. Usnęłam. Gdy się przebudziłam byłam wtulona w tors Kastiela, podniosłam się jak poparzona. O MÓJ BOŻE! Zeszłam na dół. Był 16.55. Chyba obudzę Kastiela. *ding dong * O JEJKU! Nataniel zapomniałam o nim. Czułam się strasznie głupio. Poszłam otworzyć drzwi. N: Hej Su. Trochę się potargałaś. S: Och, tak, ja usnęłam po jedzeniu. N: Rozumiem, no jestem 5 minut wcześniej, Poczekam jak się uczeszesz. Usłyszałam kroki na schodach... O nie. K: Co on tu robi!? N: A Co Ty tu robisz?! N i K: SU?! Jest ktoś ciekawy co dalej ? ;)))